The Winged Wonder
by Silver Cyclone 13
Summary: In this story, Max and the flock are on vacation(code for on the run) in the land of Wisconsin, boldly going where no bird kid has gone before...or so they had thought. Things get wierd when they stop in a small town for a while and meet some new, and different, people.
1. Intro

**Intro**

"And what does the nice little sign say?" I asked him, unable to contain an oh-so smug look from overcoming my features. He sighed, and read, "Keep out of woods. Stay on the Trail."

**Chapter 1:A taste of Wisconsin(Max)**

The Flock was temporarily holed up in the woods by the river. I left Fang in charge( it has it's pros and cons) of watching the kids,or in this case, being the one to start the fire so the munchkins don't burn down the forest. Iggy normally does it, but his last attempt to light the Gasman's namesake has left him suspended of his match privileges(though I'm sure he has more hidden somewhere.). Why would I leave Fang to do one thing that Iggy the Blind Wonder excels in? Because I can, and I need time to figure out the current situation between us. So we're in Wisconsin, home of the Cheese heads, a friendly(so far) state. I was scoping out the area surrounding our rest spot, following the river, when I saw (with my raptor-like night vision, thanks for that one, Whitecoats!) what looked to be a lake. A baby of a Lake compared to, say, the Atlantic Ocean, or even Lake Mead, but a lake, with a classic small town road around it and a bunch of dark houses. I soared over to the most UN-ominous looking ones, wood and brick houses/apartments interconnected to each other, and landed quietly on top of the roof, half-sitting, half-crouching on the top ridge of warm, green slates.

A good place to think. _Now_, I thought sternly to myself, _what is up with you lately?_ I am usually rock, stern and fierce unmoving in my decisions. It was lack of better judgement that brought us here in the first place. A lead from his blog, nothing else to do. He just _had_ to factor into the conversation the fact that Wisconsin Dells is the Waterpark capitol of the world, the Voices latest silent treatment, and our new credit card. Is against any of my moral constrictions to tie him up and throw him in tiny Lake Tomah? Or the Dells? Better question, _what_ moral constrictions?

_Much more pleasent topic to think about_, I thought. _Can he blend into water if he lays still enough? Hmmm..._ I silently opened my mouth, taking in the crisp, cool air. FWIP! I turned my head down in time to see, no joke, the rubber band that would hit me in the face. "Ouch!"I quietly exclaimed. It hurt more than you would think it would, but I pushed thoughts of metaphorical pain aside to look for my attacker. Nothing...there! Below me I spotted a girl dressed in black, taking aim again. What the heck?


	2. BEFORE

_**BEFORE**_

**Chapter 1(Sadie):Fall, or It's gonna be a long night**

Originally, this was most definitely not my idea. If I remember correctly, it started something like this: "NO!"

"Come on Mercede, you know you want too."

"Sadie, if you don't come I'll kill you" "You are too far up on my list to be saying stuff like that, Kelsey, or should I say 0.3?" I replied, gladly turning away from the two sets of puppy dog eyes battling my defenses from across the table. My own little group of friends had decided that I(the klutziest klutz of our trip-along group) should come along with them to the roller rink(read=green circle of pain). I tried to tell them no, but Kelsey and Annahay wouldn't take no for an answer. Kash just asked to bring a friend. No boys, just because...(my theory is that we, or rather I, scare them all away) we all have our own boy backstory, and would rather not talk about it. It's not that I don't like skating, I really love to. My problem is the guy who lives FOUR FLIPPING BLOCKS AWAY from it. Not that I'll tell you why yet. you will see.

"I guess I will, it's not like I have anything to do anyway. It's not like that is dangerous or anything." We all laugh at that one. What, you might think, is so funny? We go roller skating/blading often because it is the closest we can get to flying in public.

"-yes it's been written in the scars of our hearts." I sang in tune with the song. We had arrived at our local Flying Wheels about 15 minutes before, and I was already singin' and skating to the dj's music choice. I recognized the next song and immediately skated over to my friends at our table, interrupting their talk of the latest Haley and Al. "Never said yes to the right guy-" I sang proding Shelby with my elbow. "Mercede-"she laughed, then frowned when she got my meaning. "What?" Kelsey said. "Hey, you're one to talk, Sadie." Kash stated. "Yeah, Mercede,. Wait, what? Ohh-I get it!" Hannah(aka Annahhay) interjected. They were talking about the latest thing that was making me uncomfortable. My so-called "boy problems." Simplist form: I know this nice guy, older guy, (maybe have a crush on him kinda sorta) and he asks out my little sister(we are Irish twins) Kat. She says no. I talk him though the rejection(which is hard to do during a silence competition. Intense!), and we become friends. The next trip is six months later. This time we hang out alot. He asks me out. I say it's complicated. I wanted to say yes, but I am close with my dad, and he wants me to let him find someone else! I tell him(this boy) that I would say yes. We still text. Smile at passing in the hallway. I told him my miniflock's secret. I cheer him when he's low. I on and off hate him. I hate that we haven't had a real face to face in a long time. Girls tell me he's desperate. I know the truth. He's lonely.

We all get up to skate as they announce that they will be playing a Taylor Swift marathon in honor of her birthday. Not that any of us love her. Just her music. Not Kash, though, who has repeatedly informed us of her blame-it-all-on-you-look-to-the-sky-and-scream"WHY TAYLOR WHY" philosophy. "Do it for Chadly!" I beg, reminding her of our Taylor loving resident blonde cherub. We do it for Chad.

We are on our thirteenth lap(A SIGN!) to the song Trouble, when And right on time, Hannah recites"I knew you were trouble when you walked in-Hey! Look who's hear!" "Is that-?"Shelby asks. She scratches her what can only be described as dark blonde hair, then points off over my shoulder from across our table. "Mann-" "-Yep," I say, cutting her off turning to see the dark brown bob of hair through the crowd. "It's trouble."


End file.
